Computing devices, such as personal computers, tablets and smartphones, can be configured to execute a wide variety of software applications. Increasingly, these applications leverage network connectivity—to the Internet, for example—to provide various information, services and other functionality. One such application is a web browser.
Some computing devices, such as smartphones, may have cellular data capability that allows for network access nearly anywhere within a wide cellular coverage area. Even so, the cost associated cellular data usage may spur users to use Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) connectivity where it is available. Moreover, many other computing devices, such as personal computers and tablets, may lack cellular data capability, and instead rely on WLAN connectivity to access a data network. In general, WLAN connections have more limited range than cellular connections. However, for many users WLAN connectivity may be preferred for its lower cost, despite the range restrictions.
Recognizing that not all network-capable computing devices have cellular connectivity, some network service providers now offer network access at one or more WLAN “hotspots”. Hotspots comprise WLAN access points that are generally provided at locations that may be convenient for users, such as at coffee shops, shopping malls, airports and elsewhere. Some hotspots may be freely accessible by the public, while others may require authorization. Authorization may be determined prior to connection (e.g., a pre-existing subscription with the network service provider), or at the time of connection (e.g., an on-demand fee payment).